Dean's Lilly
by bonniebird
Summary: Lilly and Jess have no recollection of how they got in Dean's car, but they soon become huge parts of the boy's lives as they begin rebuild their lives for the better after John killed yellow eyes, but will the boys tear the duo apart? Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Strange Arrivals

Chapter One

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, look it came, finally." I groaned and rolled over as my best friend poked my arm and bounced on my bed.

"What's it look like." she tutted and rolled her eyes.

"It looks like it did on Ebay, but it came with a weird Latin spell." I sat up and looked at the blond girl and frowned.

"Since when do you speak Latin?" I mumbled sleepily, She sighed dramatically and ran off into the other room.

"Lilly, it's four in the afternoon, I let you sleep all day get up, plus I googled it." I laughed as she popped her head round the door.

"So let me guess, you studied the spell and you now want me to help you with some weird Mojo that won't work." she grinned and nodded.

"It'll work stop being such a Dean." I smiled to myself, as she disappear again, I grabbed a plain white vest top, a red and white checked shirt and a pair of jeans.

Once I was dressed I went to the kitchen to find my roommate making some sort of devils trap.

"You're doing the thing with your tongue." She rolled her eyes, but didn't look up.

"I'm concentrating, shh." she ushered me over, and held my hand over a candle; she then sliced into our hands with a cheese knife.

"WHAT THE HELL.S WRONG WITH YOU?" She let the blood drip of the knife and onto a candle in the middle of the devils trap.

"Get the paper." I scowled and her and snatched the paper of the table nursing my hand against my chest.

"This better work, or mum will kill me for letting you slice my hand open." She took the paper and turned to me.

"We have to say Responsio ad somnia vestra, eaque est et respondet virorum illorum rumpentur." I nodded and chanted the weird words with her, after a while she stopped.

"It says we have to sleep before it will work." She muttered re-reading the paper she held in her hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, well I'll be in my room." I grumbled. She nodded and started to clear away her Voodoo things.

"Stupid spell, probably have to have stitches now." I whispered under my breath as I bandaged up my hand. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"WHAT." I yelled, the door opened a little.

"I'm sorry, I kinda went a bit crazy, but I did go out and get you pie." her hand appeared through the crack in the door with a slice of hot steaming apple pie. I dived across the room and grabbed it out of her hand and shoved half of it in my mouth.

"Mmuph." I moaned as I shoved the rest in my mouth, she giggled as I praised her choice through a mouth full of pie.

"Such a ..." She stopped and grabbed at the wall, she suddenly collapsed on the floor her body shaking uncontrollably.

"J..." I tried to go over to her but I pitch forward and my vision blurred before going black.

Dean's POV

"Dude we need to stop." I yelled at my little brother, he scowled at me.

"Dean, we are not stopping just because you want some pie." I went quiet for a moment; I could see the smile on Sammy's face that meant he knew what was coming.

"I'm just saying pie's good." he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You mean the waitress is single."

"Bitch." I pretended to sulk.

"Jerk." He whispered back at me. Suddenly my baby started crunching and slowing down.

"What the hell, Sammy did you touch my baby." Sam shook his head. I pulled the car into a lay by and popped the hood to have a look at her.

"I don't get it there's nothing wrong." I drummed my fingers against the hood and leaned against it.

"HOLLY SHIT, DEAN" I ran round to Sammy just in time to see a badly drawn devils trap form on the inside of the car and spit out two girls.

I instantly pulled the Demon blade from my Jacket pocket, the weight of the old fashioned weapon made me feel a bit better.

"Where the hell are we?" The shorter girl with brown curly hair started stirring, she sat bolt upright and looked around, her eyes fell on Sammy, her jaw dropped.

"Sammy Fuckin Winchester." She looked down to her side suddenly concerned with her companion's safety.

"Dude, you all right?" The other girl sat up and nodded, as soon as she saw my Sammy she grinned and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms as best she could around my bewildered brother who flapped widely trying to get the girl, who was now stroking his hair, off him.

"See Lilly I told you the spell would work." The brunette, Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yup it did, we now live in a world where we could get eaten alive if we go to sleep nice one Jessie." Lilly grumbled as she glared at the blond, the blond one shook her head.

"Relax were with Sam and Dean, they'll keep us safe, nothing will get us." we all looked at the blond with a sceptical look, and she flushed red. The Lilly girl shrugged, and looked around.

"So Jess where's Dean or did we just end up with _Your_ Sammy?" The Jess girl punched Lilly's shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." She blushed, quickly let go of Sammy and sat in the back. I shook my head and passed Sammy the Demon blade through the window, making both the girls jump.

"I'm gonna call Bobby." I walked to the boot of the car and pulled out my phone, I had to dial twice before he picked up.

"What ya Boys done now." He grumbled.

"Good to hear you're ok as well Bobby." He sighed.

"Well, what do ya want Dean, I got enough to deal with, someone let Garth go huntin on his own."

"Well two, girls just fell through the roof of my Impala, out of a devils trap and the fact that they were happy to see us, leads me to think that there not demons." I said sarcastically, He sighed again.

"Bring em down." I was about to reply,

"EEEWWW, son of a." I turned to see Lilly almost fall out of the car soaked.

"You alright, what's going on." Bobby yelled slightly worried I smiled as the girl started yelling at Sammy about ruining the car and grabbed the back of her shirt before her fists could make impact with his face..

"Nothing Bobby, we'll be home in about four hours." He grunted something about staying at motels and hung up.

"You all right, Lilly was it?" She nodded at stared up at me as if she was inspecting me.

She stood still staring at me with wide eyes for a few seconds, she didn't move until I raised an eyebrow and pulled a face at her, she giggled nervously.

"Yeah, do you have a spare shirt?" she muttered pulling at her soaked shirt; I nodded and headed back to the boot.

"There not very exciting colours though." I grabbed a navy blue flannel shirt; I turned around and raised an eyebrow as she stood glaring at me.

"Urgh as long as it covers me decently it doesn't matter." she took it from me and stripped of her shirt and chucked it at me.

"Can you turn around, and maybe block me from the cars." She said as a car wised past us I nodded, the sudden shyness amused me.

"Ok." I smiled as I turned around, she looked kinda cute and she was feisty.

"Right were, gonna take you to Bobby's you can explain, appearing in my car, and scaring my little brother to hell and back in more detail." She nodded and went to step past me; I grabbed her and lifted her onto the car.

"Hey get off me!" she tried to wriggle out of my grip. I pointed to her bare feet and the broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, I didn't see that, thanks." She flushed red again and let me carry her to her seat in the car.

Sam gave me a quizzical look.

"She almost cut her feet to shreds, there's loads of glass around." I said trying to hid my slight blush, He raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went back to talking to Jess about some boring book.

"So… their nice girls." I looked at Sammy who nodded.

"Yeah, I hope there, normalish, I like Jess" He said with a goofy grin.

I glanced at them in the rear view mirror, they had both fallen asleep hours ago.

"Dean, watch the road, i'm gonna call Bobby and let him no were nearly there." Sammy grabbed the wheel and straightened the car, I nodded and turned my attention back to the road.

Lilly's POV

"I got her." A voice somewhere above me woke me up. I yawned and opened my eyes; I was being carried yet again by Dean.

"What we doin?" I yawned again and rubbed my eyes.

"Were at Bobby's." He said simply. We were heading towards an old looking building that was surrounded by piles of scrapped cars and a falling apart garage filled with half finished cars, I nodded and tried to snuggle into his shoulder and fall asleep again, I grumbled as my face made contact with the cold metal zipper on his jacket.

"I wouldn't go back to sleep Bobby and Rufus are going to talk to you and Jess." I looked up at him and he laughed.

"Ok." I flinched into Dean's neck as we walked into Bobby's house.

"OOWW lights are bright." he plonked me on the end of Bobby's desk.

"Right then girl's start with who you are." Bobby said from his seat across the room, Rufus was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm Lilly and this is Jess." Jess started giggling; I looked over Bobby's shoulder to see Dean giving his brother a disgusted look as he kissed her.

"Well you moved fast, how long was I asleep?" Dean shook his head and sat down next to me.

"About six hours." I glanced at them and then back at Dean.

"You were both asleep in the car but we had to stop so Sammy could eat and she woke up." I nodded everyone was silent for a bit, the kind of awkward silence that exaggerates the ticking of a clock.

"Right then, how did you get here?" Rufus asked me after trying to get the two love birds attention but failed.

"Dean drove us." I said and frowned at Jessie who shrugged and carried on whispering to Sam. The older men exchanged confused looks and began to talk quietly to themselves, Dean hurried over to see what they were talking about, Bobby pulled and old blue book from the bottom of a huge pile of books. The three looked at me for a minute then continued reading and discussing. Bobby finally approached me and shook his head.

"You two are Idjit's." He chuckled, I frowned at him.

"Why what did we do." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What do you remember?" He said with an impatient expression.

"We were in the Impala…. And Dean said that we were coming to see you and that he's Rufus." I said pointing at Rufus.

"And nothing before that, neither of you." He glanced at Jessie who shook her head before placing a hand on my shoulder. "As I said you girls are Idjits." He chuckled fondly and picked up his book and started to flick through it. Everyone in the room was awkwardly quiet for what seemed like an age.

"Do you have any pie?" I finally asked Dean looked at me for a minute before responding.

"There's a great pie place about fifteen minutes away." I jumped up and headed for the door; I stopped and looked at my feet and groaned.

"Am I carrying you to the car or are you gonna see how far you can get walking on glass again." I felt myself blush and nodded.

"Yes please." I answered in defeat, he chuckled and scooped me up with one arm.

"Here Dean." I looked over his shoulder to see Bobby chuck something at him, without turning or looking he grabbed it, I wanted to tell him that it was impressive but the only other person in the room who thought so was Jessie who gawked at him for a minute before mouthing wow in my direction and turning back to Sam.

"Get her some shoes; me and Rufus can't carry her around when you're on a hunt." Dean chuckled and headed for the car.

"So what's you're favourite pie?" I grinned at Dean as he turned right on a cross road.

"Um Probably App…." I was cut off by and invisible force ramming into the Impala and sending us flying.


	2. Lily finally gets some shoes

"Lilly?" I woke up covered in blood and tied up somewhere dark and damp, I jumped as rough hands gently touched mine.

"Dean?" I asked quietly, I started to panic when they didn't answer. I moved as best I could and felt Dean tied up behind me, he shifted and I felt his fingers on my wrist.

"Yeah, it's me, can you reach up my sleeve… I should have a penknife up there." He ordered calmly, He was tied up with his back to me, I tried to shuffle closer so I could reach him properly when a sharp pain shot through my ankle, I yelp making Dean jump a little.

I reached as far as I could and was relived to feel the cold metal under my fingers. I quickly slide it out of his shirt and into his hand, after a few seconds of quiet swearing he was in front of me cutting the ropes that were around my ankles.

"Right, I need you to do what I say until I'm sure were gonna be ok." He said as he started cutting the ropes around my wrists, I could hear heavy footsteps above us, I tried to agree with him but my words failed me as fear churned in the pit of my stomach. He placed a hand on my shoulder before vanishing into the dark. I stumbled around blindly trying to find him and almost screamed when I stood on something slimy.

"D… D..De.." I stuttered as I stepped in another pile of slimy substance. "What?" His voice came from somewhere behind me, I tried to find him but walked into a cabinet with a loud clatter. Dean swore and hurried over to me, I heard him rummage around until he found something that he was satisfied with.

"This will have to do." He muttered as loud bang burst through the air and what looked like a door flew down a flight of stairs that was now illuminated, a tall awkward figure stumbled down the stairs towards us.

"Sam!" I yelled happily, I went to run forward to great him but Dean yanked me behind him.

"It's not Sam." Dean grunted, he held a crow bar in one hand and held onto me with the other. "Dean, it's me… I came to get you." Sam said angrily.

"Nope, not buying it, and you know why, Dad called Sam as I left… he's dropping off books at the Roadhouse." Dean grunted at Sam, I stepped further behind Dean who stepped slowly towards the busted down door which was allowing a stream of light to flood into the room.

"RUN!" Dean yelled at me as he launched himself at Sam, I ran up the stairs tripping slightly as he shoved me out of their way up the stairs and through a plain, ordinary looking suburban house, I spotted Dean's keys on the side board of the hallway and grabbed them before yanking open the door and thundering to the Impala.

Dean had shown me where he hid a phone that only had Bobby or Sam's numbers saved in case of emergencies; I shoved a hand under the passenger seat and dialled Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's deep voice answered with slight concern.

"Sam, there's another Sam and he crashed into the side of the Impala and he's fighting Dean who was tied up…" I gasped suddenly feeling sick.

"Ok, I'm on my way now, don't let it touch you it's a shape shifter we've been looking for." He hung up and within four minutes Bobby pulled up armed with torches, guns and knives, he indicated for me to stay put and hurried inside.

With every second that passed my nerves grew worse, I wanted to sneak in and see what was going on but the look on Bobby's face made me think better of it.

Sam pulled up next to the Impala and knocked on the window asking me to wind it down.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked gently crouching down slightly, I shook my head and explained what happened.

"Yeah, Dean was helping Travis on a hunt so I tried to do this one on my own but he got away, he's been causing trouble for us ever since." He looked irritated as he explained what happened but shrugged it off and smiled.

"It's been fifteen minutes since Bobby came he told me to stay here do you think their ok?" I asked him, he frowned and rushed over to his car.

"Jessie got you these... I left her with Garth and Jo." He came back with a pair of women's brown leather boots in my size and handed them to me through the window.

"Cool…. Can we go see if their ok?" I asked as I tied the boots up, Sam was quiet for a second before indicating that I could follow him.

"Promise you'll stay out of the way." He said sternly as we reached the front door, I nodded and followed Sam who pulled a gun out from under his jacket.

"DEAN?" He bellowed, a few seconds later Dean thundered down the stairs and grinned at us, he was covered in blood.

"We got him, just going through his stuff now, dudes creepy." He pulled a face and showed us a picture of himself having a shower that had clearly been taken from a distance.

"So you just left her in the car freaking out." Sam hissed at Dean while putting his gun away, Dean shrugged and looked up as Bobby tried to get down the stairs.

"What we doin havin a family gatherin?" The older man chuckled before winking at me.

"Well Sammy, we didn't think she'd want to watch us get rid of the body and rummage through his belongings." Dean said sarcastically before shoving past Sam and heading outside. Sam stormed after Dean saying he left Jess with Garth and should go rescue her, Dean said something which resulted in a playful scuffle, which Sam one due to his size and Dean's injury's.

When we got home it was dark, much to Dean's frustration. Jess and I sat on the porch with a coke each and watched him painstakingly examine the damage done to his car.

"Will one of you hold this for me?" He asked after an hour of assessing the damage, he waved the torch in our general direction without looking up. I made a face when Jess pushed me off my chair towards him.

"Fine, I will." I sighed as Jess happily hurried inside to see if Sam had finished searching through Bobby's many books for Travis' research. I took the torch and held it over the spot Dean Indicated and watched in fascination as he gently tapped the frame back into shape.

A few hours later a large black truck pulled up to the house and a man who looked a little like Dean but much older got out and wondered over to us. Dean stopped working and let himself be pulled into a bone crushing hug, before pointing at me.

"Lilly, Dad.. Dad, Lilly." He muttered before turning back to the car, Dean's dad held out his hand. "I'm John." I shook his outstretched hand shyly and muttered a greeting. John looked down at his son who was grumbling about my awful lighting skills.

"I heard you got hit by the Shifter that's been giving your brother trouble." John said as he took the torch from me and joined Dean in inspecting the now hardly visible dents. I stood awkwardly next to the two men unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, Bobby got there just in time, Lilly called Sam." He muttered not really paying attention.

"I'd leave that till morning, if needs be take your kit with you… fix her up on the road." Dean agreed with his father before shooing me inside.

**Dean's POV**

I woke up to Sammy shaking me; I'd crashed on the sofa so the girls could have a bed untill Bobby got rooms sorted for them.

"What, dude I'm awake quit shaking me." I grumbled and sat up.

"Yeah, look Ash just called, we got a werewolf case up in Illinois." He hurried upstairs leaving me to get my stuff together. I looked up when someone wondered into the room. Lilly hurried into the room wearing one of my flannel shirts, blue skinny jeans and her boots and started looking through the piles of books.

"You know its quarter to six in the morning right?" I ran a hand over my face and chuckled when she jumped and looked at me wide eyed.

"Bobby said since I'm up I can help him research instead of lounging around watching tv." She sighed and grabbed two huge books and headed back into Bobby's office.

I shoved some clean clothes on yelled goodbye and ran to the car where Sammy was waiting impatiently for me.

"What we got then?" I asked as we pulled out of Bobby's drive, Sam pulled a face as he looked over the pictures Ash had sent him.

"What looks like werewolf attacks, been going on for a couple of years…. But it's not on every full moon; it's how we've missed it for so long. He mumbled as he read through the paper work again. "Wait, so it's not been attacking during the full moon?" I glanced at him when he didn't reply.

"Umm yeah, looks that way." He sighed and looked up at me and shrugged.

"What you lookin so glum about?" I asked him, he sighed but didn't say anything; I shook my head and chuckled knowing how to make him talk.

"C'mon Sammy, open up." I whined grinning at him, he smiled to himself and shook his head trying to hide it.

"What do you think of Jess?" He looked at me impatiently, I groaned.

"Dude, you've known the girl three days." I grunted, Sammy rolled his eyes and carried on reading.

"You seem pretty into that Lilly chic." He mumbled to himself, I glanced at him and shook my head.

**Lilly's POV**

"Right, I want two pages on vampire lore by this afternoon." Bobby said as he handed me four thick leather bound books and a blank journal. We'd been talking about the shifter incident and John suggested that I start collecting information while I was here.

Bobby agreed with him and decided if I was going to stay I could make myself useful by helping him keep the hunters under control.

"Ok." I groaned and dumped the books on the table, Bobby's mobile rang. I could hear him yelling at Dean, the phone in the office started ringing.

Bobby had spent the morning teaching me and Jess how to answer the phones in case he couldn't get to them; I took a deep breath and hurried past Bobby who looked like he wanted to strangle Dean.

"Office of Tom Willis how may I direct your call." I asked formally, an irritated officer started barking orders and directions.

"I'm sorry sir but Agent Willis can't take your call right now he's in a meeting." I rolled my eyes when he started shouting at me again.

"Well sir if you need an agent's name confirmed I can put you through to one of Willis' training officers."

The man calmed down and waited I flipped a switch on the side of a phone muting me and playing an irritating tune. I hurried into the kitchen where Jess was cooking cookies.

"You do me a favour?" She nodded and put her cookies in the oven, before hurrying after me and taking the phone.

"This is agent Wilson, how may I help you?" Jess asked flirtatiously, within seconds she was done.

"Well that was fast." I muttered as she hopped of the chair and skipped back to the kitchen.

"You should try acting like a girl some time." She called over her shoulder.

"You should try acting like a…." I tried to think of a response but failed miserably Jessie's laughter filled the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be woirkin?" I jumped as Bobby came up behind me; he shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it." I slumped down on a chair and started flicking through the books.

"First thing you need to find out is lore that matches, the more it repeats it's self in different cultures." Bobby flipped two different books open and pointed to the bits that were the same.

I nodded and poured over the books becoming oblivious to the house. By the end of the week I'd collected lore on vampires and werewolves.

I'd started collecting books that had lore on skin walkers and was sat on the floor surrounded by a mountain of books. Bobby frowned at me when he hurried in looking for a book I had used to prop my elbow up on.

"What you wastin your time on skin walkers for, we know pretty much everything about them." I smiled knowing I could prove him wrong and pointed to a pile of books to my left.

"There's a breed of skin walker that's immune to silver." I looked up at him; he stood still gawking at me.

"lemmi see that." He pulled the book I was reading out of my hands and read the bit I pointed out. He was quiet as he held his hand out for another book.

"Well I'll be damned." He muttered walking away with my books.

"HEY, I was reading that." I yelled after him, all I heard was a muffled reply. I shrugged and grabbed for the nearest book.

"Well, do you want this or not?" Dean's deep voice started me from my study haze. I jumped when I saw how close he was.

"AAAHHH." I jumped away from him.

"AAHHH." He put his arms up to defend himself from my flailing limbs.

"Wait, why are you screaming, you scared me." I said pulling a face at him.

"You freaked me out ok." He snapped matching my face and waving a pie slice in a plastic packet in front of my face, I snatched the pie from him and tore into the packet.

Sam hurried over to Jessie who was watching tv and kissed her gently.

"ewwerunortdoatmyetin." I said with a mouth full of pie.

"What?" Sam and Jessie said at the same time.

"She said ew will you not do that I'm eating, can't you two understand English." I high-fived Dean and showed him my journal, he flipped through and added notes where he found spots I missed.

I dragged him to Bobby's office to show him the new skin walker I found.

"Wow Bobby she's good at this." Dean gave me an approving look before flicking through the pile of case files sat on Bobby's desk.

Each case file had the name or initials of hunters on the front, Dean pulled three folders of the pile with his and Sam's names written on the front.

"Bobby, you need to keep up with your paper work, I mean Garth did this one, did a c***y job of it but he got it done." He shook his head as if he disapproved of Garth, I had yet to meet him but according to Jessie, he was a lovable moron.

"Well you two can sort it out for me." He pulled a screen back to reveille, hunt files, unread lore and bills pilled celling to floor. Dean and I looked helplessly at each other before grabbing a pile and getting to work.


	3. Jessie and Sammy run away

"Dean that's the wrong file you idiot." I sighed as the older Winchester tried to pass his brother another folder. The boys had spent the last two days fighting over something Sam had said and Dean decided to go out of his way to cause problems. Dean groaned at his brother and pushed his chair back with unnecessary force I flinched as it slammed against the wall. He grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the front door, a few seconds later we heard the Impala roar into life and drive away.

"Here, it goes in the black box." I smiled gingerly at Sam who looked like he was very close to losing his temper. He nodded before storming upstairs. I sat still for a second not sure what to do but after a loud clattering from Sam's room shook through the house I decided I should see if he was ok.

"Woah there, just let him be, they been having a tough time… Sam wants to move back to Stanford and they ain't been hunting to well together, give em a bit of time." Bobby placed a large hand gently on my shoulder stopping me from running up the stairs. I nodded and sighed, we'd been trapped inside for days and Dean wouldn't let me of Bobby's property without him he was paranoid I'd get hurt. Jess on the other hand was happy to curl up with a book next to Sam.

"Can I do something outside we've been doing paper work for two days." I moaned at Bobby giving him a pleading look. He handed me a shopping list and the keys to his old pickup truck.

"If anyone asks this is your provisional licence, I ain't giving you a license till Dean'll let you drive the Impala." He said with a chuckle clearly remembering my first driving lesson, Dean swore he'd never get in a car with me again after. I hugged Bobby and ran to get my shoes.

"Thank you Bobby, wait I need some money." I gasped as I span happily around the room. I'd spent most of Dean's time of learning to drive one of Bobby's pickup trucks. It was a small red and white toyota that Bobby had fixed a few weeks before our arrival, but I hadn't been allowed to drive on my own yet.

Bobby shook his head and added some items to his list then handed me a thick leather notebook.

"Right, you know where the corner shop is, I want the usual stuff plus what's on this list, there's a man called Rufus who's going to meet you at the shop and give you some… urm hunting equipment give him this so he can check he's got it all." He spoke slowly and clearly I nodded trying not to show how excited I was.

"Hi there you Lily?" A friendly man yelled across the car park at me from his white truck, I nodded and helped him move several bags of awful smelling stuff and odd looking boxes.

"Thanks, you're Rufus right?" The man nodded and shook my hand before offering to help me get the food shopping. I smiled gratefully hoping I would be done quicker and back on the road. We spent at least half an hour food shopping and looking for weird herbs for Bobby.

Once we were done Rufus followed me up the road to Bobby's where a furious Dean was pacing and yelling at Bobby who looked like he was about to hit Dean. Both men looked up and stopped arguing as I pulled up and hopped out the truck.

"What's up guys?" I smiled and chucked Bobby his note book before grabbing some bags from the car. Rufus pulled up a few minutes later and helped bring in the rest of the bags.

"Sammy's gone with Jess." Dean snapped bitterly, he glared at me before stalking of into the house. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby for an explanation, he shook his head and took the bags I was holding indicating for me to find Dean who was slouched on the couch in Bobby's living room.

"Have they gone to the Roadhouse again?" I asked him as I flopped done next to him. Dean gave me a hard look as if trying to decide what to say.

"She didn't tell you then?" He asked gently, I shook my head and he shifted his position giving me a guilty look.

"They've gone up to Stanford." He muttered. I was silent letting what he had said sink in. Then a rage bubbled over me. She had left me, for Sam, and ran away. She left me here alone in a house where Dean what every move I made. I knew he was just looking out for me but Sam was his brother, he could have stopped him.

I stood up and stormed out of the room leaving Dean gazing after me worriedly. Bobby tried to grab my arm as I ran past him and Rufus and burst through the front door letting angry tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Lily, hey." Dean yelled after me, I could hear him jogging to catch up with me. So I ran, Away from Dean and his stupid rules. I knew Dean would catch up with me but I didn't care I needed to move and get my head clear. Dean's footsteps quickened and got louder as he closed the space between us. I darted between the rows of rusty cars giving myself a little time to figure out where I was going. I shoved my hands in my pocket when I felt something rattling against my leg. I grinned knowing where I was going to go.

"Lily, where the hell are you." Dean's deep voice thundered through the air. He sounded angry and part of me was glad, this was his fault. I jogged towards the drive way entrance and turned down a pathway Sam had shown me and Jess the week before that led straight to the bus stop.

"I'm sorry were clo… oh hey Lily, Sammy with you?" I smiled as Jo Harvelle pulled me into a tight hug and wiped some stray tears of my cheeks.

"NO, Dean made Sam leave and Jessie went with him… she didn't even tell me." I sobbed into he shoulder.

"Would you have let her go." I jumped not realising Ellen was in the room, I shook my head and Ellen nodded before handing me a diet coke from behind the bar.

"It's not safe, I know I get mad at Dean for keeping us at Bobby's but he means well." I sighed and took a sip from my drink.

"You tell Dean you're here." Ellen asked as the phone started ringing, She gave me an unimpressed look when I shook my head and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Dean… because she's just walked in her cryin her eyes out that's how… no Dean just stay there she's upset… you're gonna make it worse but fine I can't stop you." She slammed the phone down before walking out of the room muttering about bloody Winchesters. I rolled my eyes giving Jo a pleading look. She nodded and pulled me out the back of the pub and to the house that stood round the back.

"So let me guess were gonna hide from Dean till he gets mad and busts the door down." Jo asked with a mychevious grin on her face. I shook my head and thanked her as she opened the front door and let me in.

"Can I borrow your car and some clothes?" I ask grabbing a map from Ash's room. Jo looked me up and down for a minute before nodding.

"Mom's gonna kill me, Shure bringin Jessie backs worth it, I mean she's with Sam… she's safe." She handed me a duffle bag I knew she kept in case she had to leave in the middle of the night for a hunt. Jo had a point but I had to go and try to convince Jessie to come home. When she saw I wasn't changing my mind she handed me the car keys.

"Hurry cause Dean's on his way, he drive like a maniac when he's mad." She winked at me and gave me a hug before following me out to the car and waving until I'd driven round the corner. I drove past Dean a few miles down the road, luckily he was driving to fast for him to see me properly. It was then the adrenaline kicked in, I was running away. I grinned and flipped on the radio before looking over the map. I had a good six hour drive if I didn't stop.

"YOU LET HER GO… ALONE, JO ARE YOU STUPID, SHE CAN'T HUNT… SHE'S GONNA GET HURT." Dean was fuming he paced back and forth glaring at Jo who was now stood behind her furious mother.

"Dean, she'll be fine." Ellen said firmly. She liked the boys they were family to her but sometimes Dean scared her, when he was in a rage like this he becomes irrational and prone to lashing out.

Dean growled under his breath as Lily's phone went to the answer machine again, he kicked a stool across the bar before storming out to the car park. Once he was outside Ellen turned to face Jo.

"Why would you let her go Jo, did you even offer to go with her?" Jo looked at her mother guiltily telling Ellen everything she needs to know in one glance.

"She promised to call in every two hours and she's gonna text me when she gets to Sam's." Ellen smiled to herself relived that her daughter hadn't been so foolish.

"Right then what time is it?" Ellen asked as she retrieved the upturned barstool from across the room.

"Nine fifty five, five minutes." Jo muttered jumping slightly as Dean burst back into the pub, he glanced apologetically at Ellen and sat down. Ellen took this as a sign for them to talk and shooed Jo out of the room telling her to check on Ash who had been working on something for days and not left his office. Once they were alone Ellen poured Dean a glass of whisky and handed it to him.

"Right then Winchester, we gonna talk or do you wanna tare my bar apart some more." He grinned and took back the drink in one swig.

"She reckless, she doesn't think under pressure… she's too unpredictable." Ellen thought for a second he was talking about Jo.

"Lily's not a hunter Dean, but I tell you train her up a bit she'll put Sam to shame." Ellen chuckled as she thought back to the traning session she'd watched when she came over to Bobby's a few weeks back, Sam had missed two target's Lily hit all five on her first go.

"No she won't, she doesn't follow orders… I can barely hold her attention for five minutes." Dean sighed and shook his head setting his glace down.

"Look Sam, shut up … no Sam this is entirely your fault." Jo burst in the room holding her phone at arm's length.

"Mum tell Sam to calm down." She practicaly threw the phone at her mother.

"What's going on… she did what, Sam you let a little girl break your nose… well you ran away with her sister what did you expect a box of chocolates… no Dean didn't send her he's been looking for her here... yes one sec." She rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Dean who looked at it for a second before snapping it shut and setting it gently on the table.

"So I'm guessing she got there ok." Was all he said before all three hunters burst into laughter.

"She broke Sam's nose." Jo gasped as they calmed down. Ash hurried in looking for some paper work and Jo rushed after him like a love sick puppy. Ellen rolled her eyes and offered Dean another drink.

"Might as well, she's not gonna be back until four." Ellen gave Dean a dubious look.

"She made a six hour drive in under four hours, I can't believe Bobby lets her drive." The pair chuckled. Ash's voiced could be heard from somewhere deep within the offices of the pub, Ellen pulled out a bottle of whisky and set it down before Dean before giving him and affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"I'm guessing you wanna drink your problems away, it's on the house… yell if you need anything." Ellen hurried out of the room to see what was wrong. Dean sat alone for an hour, he was half way through the bottle when his phone lit up, the caller ID said Lily. He quickly answered fumbling with the phone.

"Hey Lil, you all right?" Dean asked gently, he wasn't really made at her for running, he got it. He did the exact same thing. He was just worried at how far she managed to run and after the shifter… he didn't really trust her to be on her own.

"I hit Sam and Jessie never wants to talk to me again." Lily sobbed; Dean could hear rain pattering down hard on the car.

"It raining where you are?" He chuckled when her reply was a small grunt.

"I didn't mean to get mad, he said Jessie was staying and I had no say in the matter… when was Sam the boss of Jessie." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Sammy loves Jess… she was gonna follow him where ever he went, I don't want them gone either but we gotta let them do what they want." Lily was silent and Dean hoped she was mulling over what he said. Sirens pulled lily back into action.

"I'll call you back." With that she hung up. Dean felt a panic slowly wash over him. She'd make a great hunter… Ellen was right and she had a knack for picking out hunts from day to day incidents. He hurried down the hall into Ash's office which was similar to Bobby's only more organized.

"I think there's a case up by Stanford?" Dean said as the Harvelle's looked up at him quizzically. Dean jumped as his phone started vibrating.

"Yeah, this is Dean Winchester." Lily laughed at Dean Official hunting voice before explaining what happened.

"I think it's something witchy… shall I go check the house ou…"

"NO, wait for me ok… I want you to find a motel as far out of town as you can ok, right on the outskirts.. I'm on my way." Dean gasped hurriedly knowing if he didn't keep her busy she'd be in the house faster than Cas could fly around the world.

"Jo come on I'll drive you up and you can get your car, Ash can you look into witch activity up around Stanford." Both hunters jumped into action Ellen nodded at Dean who pulled her into a tight hug before hurtling out of the door to the Impala.

Dean and Jo got to the Motel just as Lily was about to sneak into the house, she hadn't noticed him getting the keys so he decided to take advantage and grabbed her round the waist.

"There you are honey, I missed you… you're not to made I had to work through our honeymoon are you?" Dean winked at the guy behind the desk and tried not to laugh at Lily's blank expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"OH, no… no it was fine sweetie; me and Jo got some shopping done." She turned and gave the man behind the counter a dashing smile before pulling Dean out of the office to where Jo was waiting for her keys. Dean chuckled at the dumb founded expression on the guys face.

"You know most women would kill a man for missing their honeymoon, I'm guessing his missus wasn't the best bride." Dean snickered as they glanced towards the man who was kissing a little boy how was being held by a short brown hair woman. Dean waited for the girls to say good bye before grabbing his stuff from the trunk and pulled lily inside who was waving to Jo as she drove off.

.

"EW, this place is gross." Lily moaned as Dean pushed her inside and flipped the lights on. There were two twin beds and a grubby looking table with two bench seat with yellow dried on stuff that Dean dreaded to come up with what it might be. He dumped his bag down on the table and checked the beds which were clean and freshly made, the bathroom was clean as well.

"Don't sit on that." Dean yelled and grabbed Lily as she was about to slump down on the Sofa with holes and dirt all over it. She grabbed the tv remote from on top of the tv and jumped onto the bed furthest away from the window. Dean stood in the middle of the room arms crossed across his chest grinning to himself.

"What?" Lily muttered as she flipped through the channels.

"Your not watching tv were hunting." Dean gave lily a stern look which was met with a pout and a pair of puppy dog eyes that put Sammy to shame.

"But I'm not gonna be doing anything, you're gonna call Sam be gone all night and then well go home and Bobby will say well done Lily even though I just sat here." Lily had snuck into the boot of the Impala on a hunt a few weeks before and had been wondering around town when she ran flat out into Dean who was so mad he locked her in the room and wouldn't let her out until Sam told him he was basically kidnapping her. Dean shook his head seeming to remember the hunt as well.

"Nope, no Sammy… you me and some creepy dude who likes spilling their guts everywhere." Dean dropped his bag on the floor and sat at the table expectantly; lily jumped of the bed and sat next to him sliding forwards slightly to avoid a gross looking stain on the seat.

"Well, what do we do now." Lily asked looking at Dean who was sat with a blank expression on his face. The pair looked at each other and the empty seat opposite them.

"I don't really hunt on my own." Dean muttered sheepishly, he mentally scolded himself had it really been so long that he couldn't hunt without Sammy. Lily patted Dean's shoulder playfully and hurried over to her bed where the duffle bag Jo lent her was and pulled out a old looking laptop.

"Ash updated this for me, it was supposed to be a birthday present but you grounded me." She scowled at the hunter before sitting back down and switching the laptop on.

"I didn't ground you, I was just mad that you broke into the car." Dean chuckled as Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something sarcastic under her breath. After a few minutes of silence Lily started reading and article out loud, she shook her head and carried on scrolling.

"You need my help cause I forgot to call Bobby so I should go do that before he gets really mad." Dean muttered, the girl waved and arm in his direction not bothering to look up at him. He shook his head and hurried outside quickly dialling Bobby's number.

"Hey Bobby." Dean grinned when Bobby started yelling at him down the phone.

"I got her, she broke Sammy's nose… there erm stay in Stanford and um so are we actually we found a case." Dean waited for the older hunter's reply bracing himself for an angry response or a calm she's not ready Dean.

"Good, she bloody needs to get huntin outa her system… If I didn't know any better you'd think she's been huntin all her life." Dean chuckled and told Bobby what Lily had found out from the neighbours of the victim and promised Bobby he'd call again tomorrow evening and hung up. Now that he thought about it Lily was a lot like the hunters that tried to quit, most people say you can't quit hunting because it finds you but Dean knew from personal experience it's the hunters who look for the monsters. Lily had a need to be outside shooting or running and Dean knew the feeling he got when he was stuck at Bobby's for weeks at a time with no hunts. He headed back inside and look at Lily who was completely still except for her pointing find which occasionally tapped the down button on her keyboard as she scrolled through the files she was reading.

"I think ive got something." She muttered as Dean walked past her. He leaned over her shoulder inspecting the article she was reading. It was about the victim's house; she refused to paint it or update it like the rest of the houses and wanted to keep the history of the town alive. Dean pulled a face; it wasn't the first stupid thing a witch had killed over. Lily looked up at Dean with a horrified expression; Dean looked down at her worried.

"They killed her because she liked her house, dude that sucks." She said before reading the rest of the article.

"It say who wanted her to change the house?" Dean asked as he started checking the room for curse bags. Lily shook her head and jumped out of her skin when Dean's phone started vibrating on the table next to her. She picked it up and read the caller ID to him.

"Douchface?" she asked him quizzically, Dean grinned and pulled the phone out of her hands.

"Ash man what's up, tell me you got something good." He winked at Lily who snickered at Dean's nickname for Ash and turned back to her searching. Ten minutes later Lily had a pile of notes in front of her and was waiting patiently for Dean to hang up the phone. He rolled his eyes and started looking through Lily's papers.

"Alright thanks Ash." Dean hung up and sighed before circling parts of Lily's notes, she stretched and yawned loudly making Dean give her a stern look. She was about to say she wasn't tiered but she figured Dean had gone through enough today without her arguing. She grabbed Jo's bag and jogged to the bathroom quickly getting washed and changed into a pair of short and vest top pyjamas that had two owls on the front.

"Cute." Dean smirked at her she stuck out her tongue and turned to get into bed only to collide with a tan trenchcoat and let out a surprised squeal.


End file.
